This invention relates generally to building structures, and more particularly relates to the fastening system for a fabric covering to a metal frame to form an inexpensive shading structure for use over places such as playgrounds, sports fields, parking lots, and the like.
For human health, as well as human comfort, it is desirable to provide a sunshade above many outdoor gathering and recreation areas. Such areas include playgrounds, sports fields, parking lots, swimming pool decks, and other outdoor commercial areas. The presence of a sunshade in such areas allows people to gather on bright, sunny days without the fear of sunburn caused by the sun""s harmful ultraviolet rays. Such sunshades also significantly lower the air temperature in vehicles parked below, and can be used as an inexpensive alternative to garage buildings. Sunshades for vehicles can be used by residences, car dealerships, car washes, and office building parking lots.
There are a variety of sunshade products which address the need to provide shade for the above applications. However, those currently on the market do not include a simple, self-contained mechanism which allows for fast and easy removal and re-installation of the fabric canopy. They generally have a cable in the perimeter hem of the fabric cover. They feature a fixed hook at each roof beam corner, and a tensioning cable which must be pulled through the hem at the perimeter of the fabric canopy around the entire structure. Where the ends of the cable finally meet, the installer must use a xe2x80x9ccome-alongxe2x80x9d or other heavy tool to forcibly tension the cable. However, merely applying strong force and tensioning the cable does not ensure an even and taut fit over the frame. The process involved in adjusting and re-tensioning the cable to secure the fabric canopy evenly and tautly over the frame can be a lengthy exercise of trial-and-error maneuvers. In order to apply tension to the cable, a special apparatus is applied to the cable to pull it taut. The cable is then fixed on the hooks in that position, and is not easily released to remove the cover. Such quick removal and re-installation would be required when storms or high winds threaten. Many potential purchasers of sun shades do not consider their purchase due to the excessive time it would take to remove the fabric canopy in the case of a storm, high winds, or hurricane.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a mechanism which allows for the quick and easy installation, removal, and re-installation of the fabric canopy over a metal structural frame. It is another object that the operating mechanism be self-contained within the completed structure with the exception of a wrench and screwdriver. The mechanism consists of a pipe sleeve with welded hook which slides over the structural rafter pipe of the canopy frame, and which travels along the long axis of the rafter when a concealed bolt head is turned using a hex wrench. A cable in the perimeter hem secures the fabric cover. The cable is engaged by the hook on the sleeve. Turning the bolt head counter-clockwise causes the sleeve and hook to travel back toward the peak of the canopy roof frame, thereby loosening the cable securing the fabric. Turning the bolt head clockwise causes the sleeve and hook to travel toward the outward corner of the canopy roof frame, thereby tightening the cable securing the fabric. This pulls the cover taut on the frame, and secures the cover in place. In this manner, simply turning the bolt head allows the fabric to be installed or removed quickly and easily, without the use of additional tools or manpower. Optionally, the hook may engage the fabric of the cover as well as the cable. Tensioning of the fabric cover is essential to provide smooth cover surfaces free of sags.
Ease of Installation
Products featuring the subject invention have an adjustable hook at each corner of the frame. The cables used for attachment to such adjustable hooks are factory-assembled inside the fabric hems, and ready to be slipped over the adjustable hooks. A separate cable segment with a loop at each end may be provided between tensioning members. Once the loops are attached to the hooks, the vandal-resistant bolt concealed in each roof frame beam is turned using the special wrench provided, thereby moving the adjust hooks outward toward the frame corners and tensioning the cables. Each side can therefore be tensioned evenly, resulting in a taut fabric canopy each time on the first try.
Ease of Removal
In the case of a storm with high winds, heavy snowfall, or other severe inclement weather for which the covers are not designed, it is recommended that the user remove the fabric canopy. The subject invention significantly reduces the time necessary to remove and re-install the fabric canopy, eliminates the need to cut the tensioning cable, and requires no additional tools other than the special vandal-resistant wrench provided. Customers who would otherwise be reluctant to purchase a canopy due to the excessive time required to disassemble it in case of severe are, therefore, likely to enjoy the advantages of a canopy.
Vandal-resistance
A further benefit of the subject invention is its vandal-resistant feature. The product may be installed in public or semi-public outdoor settings, making the it vulnerable to vandals. Prior art products feature fabric canopies which are tensioned and fastened using tumbuckles or other common fastening device. These are readily accessible and easy to vandalize. The instant invention conceals the fastening device inside the roof beam, and furthermore uses a vandal-resistant bolt to tension and de-tension the cable which secures the fabric canopy. Therefore, without the special wrench supplied, a vandal is unlikely to be able to de-tension the fabric canopy even after accessing the vandal-resistant bolt by removing the cast aluminum cap over the roof beam end.